1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus which performs diagnosis and therapeutic treatment of a lesion in a body cavity by using a therapeutic device which is inserted in a therapeutic device insertion channel of an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, diagnosis and therapeutic treatment of a lesion in a body cavity are performed by using a therapeutic device which is inserted in a therapeutic device insertion channel of an endoscope. In order to improve the operability of the therapeutic device, techniques for increasing the degree of freedom of the therapeutic device and for activating the therapeutic device have been studied.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-127076 (patent document 1), for instance, discloses a vertical multi-joint 6-degree-of-freedom robot which holds a scope so that the scope is movable to an arbitrary position. In this structure, the position and attitude of the scope are calculated from the angles of the respective joints of the arm of the vertical multi-joint 6-degree-of-freedom robot.